


Waking

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Can't sleep.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> For KH100, November 7, 2011, '2AM'

He had no way of knowing. No one he could ask. Not at 2am. There was nobody.

The Heartless, well, most of them had been people, animals, living things. Had they all made it back? Could they truly return once he'd defeated them? He'd made it back, but that had been different.

Sora rolled over and closed his eyes. He tried not to think about it. He couldn't not think about it.

What if they hadn't? What if he'd done some truly bad things?

What if...?

He rolled back and looked at the clock.

2:01am.

He started to cry.


End file.
